Alien falls
by laze jovanov
Summary: Dipper and Mabel discover two watches that come from outer space,but little do they know that these watches have secrets that would change their liver forever.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was sitting outside, reading the book out in the forest however as ha was doing that...

"I wish something strange and unusual would happen " Dipper said to himself just then...a comment flew past him and crashed in the woods blowing his hat off in the process "What was that ?!" Dipper asked in shock. Thinking he should investigate this for himself Dipper picked up his hat, took the book and went to investigate.

...

After some time of searching...he finally came to the crash site.

 _"Can this day get any weirder ?"_

Dipper though and he finally came it was some kind of...pod mad of metal and slowly that opened revealing...two strange watches much to Dipper's confusion " _Watches ? Huh where did they come from"_ Dipper thought to himself as he slowly began getting closer studing them. He then decided to pick one of the watches up...until it literally jumped and attached itself to his left wrist.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Dipper fell on the ground,dropping the book and shaking his hand violently trying despretly to get it off.

"Hey Dipper !"

Dipper turns around to find his sister Mabel coming to him

"What's all the 'AHHHHHH' about ?" She asked

"Mabel stay back !" Dipper warned Mabel

but Mabel just came closer

"Wow cool watch bro" Mabel said before spotting the second one that is still in the pod and walked pass Dipper "Awesome there's one for me too !"

"NO ! DON'T !"

But Mabel grabbed it and put it on her left wrist "What is your problem ? It's just a watch ?"

Dipper was taken back by this,his watch jumped on his wrist while Mabel's did not.

"These watches...they came from outer space...and mine attacked me...it attached it'self" Dipper said desperate to convince Mabel to be wary of the devices they have

"Oh Dipper..." Mabel jokingly said as she shook her head

"How about we go somewhere private ?" Dipper asked

...

The twins entered the mystery shack

"It's amazing these watches just came from outer space and now they are locked on us. I wonder if they can do things like shoot lasers or give us unknown knowlage" Dipper said as he tapped his watch

"WOOW...shut up." Mabel said

"We need to figure these watches out and..." Dipper began saying

"Yeah seeeee...I reaaaaaaly like to help you with you're watch problem bro...but...my friends and I are going out and have some fun" Mabel then came close to Dipper and whispered in his ear "we are gonna look for some boys"

And with that Mabel went outside where her friends are waiting.

" _Great"_ Dipper though as he sighted

* * *

Dipper was in his room and found nothing about the watches in the book

"Ah...there's nothing on" Dipper said as he closed the book "I'm not sure how to operate it...but let's give it a try" Dipper pressed the green button and the top of the watch lifted up and showed forms of diffirent creatures "Huh,this is...new" Dipper then began moving the top and as he moved it different creatures showed. He decided to stop at a creature " Well...let's see what this can do."Dipper with hesitation pressed down and...in a flash of light transformed into...

A Vulpimancer " _Huh my vision is a little blurry...why am I standing on all fours"_ He thought and then tried to talk but when he did he roared " _What !?"_ Dipper thought in shock

At this point Soos came in the room

"Dipper I what's going on-" Soos was completely stopped when he saw the transformed Dipper.

 _"Uhhh...Soos ?"_ Dipper thought

"AHHHHH !" Soos screamed and grabbed a nearby chair "Back ! Get back you...you...what ever you are !"

" _Soos, it's me Dipper ?"_ Dipper tried to reason but all Soos was hearing are groans and roars. Dipper then turns to the mirror and looks at himself..." _Ahhhh"_ Dipper roared in fear as he jumped away from the mirror. _"I-Is that me ?!"_

"You-you ate Dipper !" Soos screamed thinking this creature ate Dipper when this creature is in fact Dipper.

 _"No I am Dipper"_ The Vulpemancer stood on his hind legs trying to communicate

"You wanna eat me too ?! I don't think so..." Soos glared at Dipper

" _Ugh it's no use...sorry about this Soos"_ With that Dipper went back to his quadrupedal state and runned past Soos.

Dipper runned past Stan who fell of his chair

"I don't remember a mutant dog here !" Stan said in shock

Dipper bursts through the door and began running into the forest.

...

The vulpemancer Dipper was finally alone in the forest.

" _Okay...now that_ I'm _alone...WHAT IS GOING ON !?"_ Dipper roared scaring the birds of off the the trees. He began walking in a circle " _Ok,ok...calm down Dipper,this thing changed me into monster...could it change me back ?"_ Dipper pushed the symbol on his chest...and in a flash of bright light changes back into him human form.

"YES I'm human again" Dipper said with joy.

...

After some time Dipper made his way to the Mystery Shack

Stan and Soos were outside

"DIPPER YOU'RE ALIVE !" Soos ran and hugged Dipper

"Where did that mutant rabbit-dog thing go ?" Stand asked

"Well this might sound crazy but that thing you saw was me" Dipper said

"WHAT ?!" Both of them asked at the same time

"This watch on my wrist...it's not really a watch it came from outer space and transformed me into that thing you saw" Dipper said as he showed his device

"Ha ha...yeah Dipper very funny" Soos laughed not believing him

"No really,it really did happen !" Dipper said trying to convince them

"Sorry kid...but I don't believe it till I see it" Stan said dryly

"Well you give me no choice" Dipper sighted and pressed the green button that lifted the top of the watch " _Let's try something else"_ Dipper thought and he switched something he seems would help, he then pressed the button and in a bright light...Dipper was transformed into a Petrosapien

"Wow, this is new" The newly transformed Dipper said in a very deep voice "And adlest I can speak now"

Stan's and Soos' eyes are wide open

"If there's no one that's gonna do it, I guess I am" Soos said and fainted

"Dipper what happined to you ?" Stan asked in shock

"I told you,this watch can transform me into diffirent creatures" Dipper said and looked his hand where he could see his reflection "This actually seems pretty cool..." Then his hand transformed into a blade.

"Okay...that is cool." Stan pointed out

"I wonder" Dipper said as turned his hand to normal "if I can turn into creatures like this" he touched his symbol on his chest and in bright green light transformed into...A Kineceleran

"What can this do" Stan asked

"I don't know...let's see" Dipper began trying to do things like breath fire,shoot eye lasers " nothing"

"Maybe you have the ability to summon stuff" Stan suggested

"Hmmm..." Dipper fought and proceeded to go to the mystery shack to look himself in a mirror but as he did that...WHAM ! It took him a second to get inside the shack "Wow"

"So you have Super speed...nice" Stan commented

"Seems every creature here has it's own unique power and ability" Dipper said and used his incredible speed to run up to his and his's sister's room to look himself in the mirror before pressing his symbol and turning back into human. "Now time to see how many creatures I can turn into."

...

Night time Mabel finally came from her night out with her friends.

"Wow what aaaa Daaaay" Mabel exhausted said as she entered the room...but as she did that...there was 10 ft tall Armadillo-like robotic creature in the room and her only response was. "AHHHHHH"

Dipper quickly turns around and said "No Mabel it's me Dipper" He said before press the symbol on his chest which caused him to revert back to his human form

"Dipper,how did you turn into that creature ?" Mabel asked in amazement

"It's these watches you and I have, I recently figured it out that these watches we wear can transform us into different creatures that possess different powers and abilities" Dipper explained

"Seriously" Mabel looked into her watch and began tapping "How does it work ?"

"Press that small green button" Dipper said as Mable did that and caused the top of her watch to lift

"Coooooool..." Mable said

"Now you can turn that and choose whatever creature you wanna be" Dipper said

Mable closed her eyes and began to switch "eenie,meenie,minye,mo" Mable stopped

"Now press the top of the the watch where it lifted" Dipper finished as Mable did that and in a flash of green light Mabel is transformed into...a Necrofriggian

"Ohhhh...so coooool" Mabel said with a phantom voice as she looked into the mirror as she had a phantom-like appeareance and was about 6 ft tall "What can this do ?"

"I actually don't know, I never turned into that one, who knows how many creatures are here" Dipper said as he looked into his watch

At this point Mabel opened her wings and flew through the ceiling.

Dipper opened the window "Mable where are you going ?!"

"Try to catch me Dipper" Mabel said in a playful tone as she flew away

Dipper sights "Well I know there's one flyer I transformed into" Dipper pressed the top of his watch and transformed into a Lepidopterra before taking off into the air. Dipper began to fly after Mabel.

"Mabel seriously get back before someone sees us" Dipper yelled at Mabel

"Ahhhh...come on Dipper, I never tried out to see what my watch has,besides what could possibly go wrong ?" Mabel asked as she flew away

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods...A Gigantic 30 ft tall robot crash lands in the woods and scans the area,it scanned until it spotted the empty pod where the watches were and destroys it with a laser from one of it's hands. After that it releases 4 disks which transform into robots and fly off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait**

 **...**

* * *

Dipper ,who was transformed into a Lepidopterra, was flying after Mable ,who was transformed into a Necrofriggian, and was flying into the night sky.

"Mable I think we've flown far enough and I think it's best if we get back !" Dipper called out

"But the view from up here is soooooo good," Mable said "I can see all the of the town from up here."

Dipper took a moment to look down and to his surprise,it actually looked pretty good and well from the point of view they were in.

"This actually is pretty good." Dipper admitted

"See ? I told you so." Mable said

But little did they know they were being watched and targeted by one of the disk-like robots.

Dipper was flying close behind Mable,until he noticed a small red light that was on Mable's back,looking up with all 4 of his eyes,he saw the robot targeting Mable and was prepared to shoot.

"Mable watch out !" Dipper exclaimed

At the last second,Mable became intangible before the robot shot it's laser,going harmlessly through Mable and hitting into the ground below.

"What was that ?" Mable asked as she looked up only to see that the robot is soon joined by three more of it's kind

"I don't know,but I think we should run now !" Dipper exclaimed before he and Mable took off with incredible speeds with the Robots chasing after them,while firing their lasers.

"Dipper,what are those ?" Mable asked frantically

"They seem to be robots of some sort and they seem to want us." Dipper said turning two of his eyes behind to see behind himself while keeping his other two eyes up front.

"What do we do ?" Mable asked

"Let's split up,it might confuse them." Dipper answered and with that they both split up,however things did not go quite according to plan as two of the robots went after Mable while the other two went after Dipper.

"Well so much for that plan." Dipper muttered

The Robots continued firing at him

"That's it !" Dipper exclaimed and as he did so the two of Dipper's eyes that were focused on the robots squirted goo directly at the robot and hitting it's gun,the robot tried shooting Dipper but with the goo in it's gun stopped the laser and reverted it back to the gun where it exploded,destroying the robot's weapon in the process "Huh,didn't know I could do that."

Then Dipper thought of an idea,Dipper made a sharp turn and fired more goo from his eyes as the Robots,this time he aimed for the robot's vision,blocking both of the robot's visions making them blind and fly aimlessly. Dipper then lowered his sharp stinger and flew over one of the robots,slicing it with his stinger as he did so ! The damaged robot out of comission crashed into the other one ,destroying both in the process !

"Note to self: Make sure you check out all the abilities you have before taking action." Dipper noted to himself as he hovered in mid air

Mable was still being chased by the two other robots

"I don't suppose you want to settle this over a conversation ?" Mable asked the robots,but with no response "Guess that's a 'no' then."

Mable began to fly into higher altitude with the robots close behind

"C'mon Mable,think of something"Mable thought hard then she though of an idea.

Like Dipper,Mable stopped the chase and flew at one of the robots,the robot fire many lasers at Mable,but Mable was already intangible and thanks to this, she flew straight through the robot,but after phasing through it,she completely froze the robot solid. The frozen robot plummeted down and exploded.

Mable looked in amazement at what she did

"I have ice powers,cool...literally" Mable turned to the other robot and she gained a confident smirk on her face. The robot charged at her, but Mable inhaled deeply before blowing her breath in front of the robot,freezing it solid as well,before it fell and crashed on the ground !

At this point Dipper arrived

"Mable,how did you know to do that ?" Dipper asked in amazement of how quickly Mable was able to master her powers

"Lucky guess." Mable simply answered

"C'mon,I think we better leave." Dipper said as Mable nodded with that Dipper and Mable flew back to the Mystery Shack.

...

* * *

Dipper and Mable flew in through the open window and transformed back into their human forms

"Whew,that was close" Dipper sighed before he layed in his bed

Mable on the other hand was to occupied with tapping her watch to join Dipper

"Mable,aren't you the least bit tired ?" Dipper asked Mable

"I'm too curious to be tired now Dipper." Mable said continuing to switch her watch

"Could those robots be after the watches we have ?" Dipper asked to himself starring at his watch

Suddenly they both heard screaming from downstairs !

* * *

Both quickly raced down to see what was all the comotion about. They see Grunkle Stan watching news on the TV about a gigantic robot rampaging through the town

 _"This is just it,a 30 foot tall robot is rampaging at the town,blasting everything in it's path !"_

"Well I'm sure glad,I'm not there right kids ?" Stan asked proudly,but got no response,he looked to see that Dipper and Mable were gone "Kids ?"

* * *

Dipper and Mable arrived to where the Robot was destroying.

"Mable you know what to do right ?" Dipper asked as Mable nodded

Both of them activated their watches,lifted their hands up and slammed them on their watches,in a flash of bright light, Dipper was transformed into a Petrosapian and Mable was transformed into Crystalsapien.

"Hey looked that,we transformed into similar species." Dipper commented

"So we have the same powers ?" Mable asked

"Looks like it." Dipper guessed

But both were caught off guard when a laser blast hit the ground between them knocking them both down.

"Well time to put this guy to the test." Dipper said getting up and he threw several sharp crystal spikes at the giant robot,but they did not so any serious damage to the robot"Huh,that was a lot less strong impact than I thought it would be."

"Let me try !" Mable said as she did the exact same move Dipper did,only for nothing to happen "Huh,I guess we don't have the same powers."

"Mable watch out !" Dipper yelled out as the Robot shot it's laser at Mable who went on a defensive posture,but when the beam hit,it completely disappeared and Mable didn't feel anything.

Dipper rushed to her

"Mable are you okay ?"

"I don't know all of the sudden,I fell a lot better." Mable answered as she got up

The robot suddenly reached out and picked up Dipper ! The Robot tried to tear off Dipper's left arm with it's left hand !

"Dipper !" Mable exclaimed loudly and as she did so she pointed her hand in the air and a Rainbow-Colored beam of energy shot out of the palm of her hand and hit the Robot's left shoulder,destroying it and removing it's left arm instead "Wow" Mable looked at her hand in amazement.

The Robot threw Dipper away and fired a laser beam with it's remaining arm at Mable,who once again,was unaffected by the Robot's beam.

Dipper got up just in time to notice this,he then transformed his left arm into a sword-like appendage and charged at the robot from behind. He swung his arm and manages to cut off one of the robot's three legs, causing the Robot to fall down.

Dipper rushed to Mable

"Mable,I think I figured it out." Dipper said

"Figured what out ?" Mable asked in confusion

"You're powers,you have the ability to absorb energy as well as shoot energy projects,that's why the beams can't hurt you,because you're absorbing them."Dipper told Mable

"Oh my gosh,you're right Dipper !" Mable said realizing this as well

At that moment,the Robot got up once again and noticed Dipper and Mable.

"I think we got the hang of these powers." Dipper said with confidence.

The Robot approached the two and lifted one of it's two remaining legs to crush them,both Dipper and Mable moved out of the way before it came down.

"Now !"Dipper yelled before he swung his sword-arm once more and cuts off another one of the Robot's legs. With two legs missing,the Robot was about to fall and Mable shot another Rainbow-Energy beam from her hands and destroys the Robot's head instantly !

After destroying the Robot,Mable and Dipper transformed back into their human forms and high-fived

At this point Grunkle Stan came in running

"Kids ! What were you doing !?" He asked

"We saw the giant robot and we fought it in our super-hero forms...and won." Mable said to him

"Don't go off running off like that without my watch,you could have been hurt or worse." Stan continued

"Well we couldn't just let innocent people get hurt." Dipper countered

"I know you mean well,but you're my kids,I care about you.I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Grunkle Stan said with remorse

"I know how much we mean to you, but with these no watches we're like superheroes." Dipper said

"It's true we'll fight crime and do all the super hero things." Mable said happily

Grunkle Stan simply sighed

"Just be more careful."

"Don't worry Grunkle Stand we will." Mable assured him,this also manages to put a smile on Stan's face

And with that all three of them went back to the Mystery Shack.


End file.
